


Sins of the Father

by bobasheebaby



Series: Crimson Rain [13]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, F/M, Mobster AU, Mobster Liam, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Liam learns more of his father’s involvement and comes to a conclusion of who he can or can’t trust.





	Sins of the Father

**Present day; Trenton, New Jersey:**

Liam stared at the door Mara had just disappeared out of, hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides. While he wanted to react he knew he needed to try to keep some semblance of calm. He knew had Raven not been by his side in that moment he may have done something to hurt them both. He was stunned, anger rolling through his entire body. The last twenty years of his life had been a complete lie. People he had trusted had lied to him, betrayed him. His own father was behind his mothers attempted hit. His fist hit the wall with impressive force, the drywall giving way leaving a large gaping hole in its wake. Hot angry tears stung at the back of his eyes. 

Liam wanted to yell, scream, cry, destroy the entire house with his bare hands, yet at the same time he felt completely defeated. He felt betrayed. Those around him misled him, who could he trust that his father had? Who would be able to lie to him and betray him easily without a single thought? Who had known and watched him blame the wrong man? Every action he had made in the name of retribution for his mother had been made based on falsehoods he had been fed. Would he even know the truth if he hadn’t had found his mother and Hope? 

Hope, he had held the only remaining family at arms length, refusing to let her in based on who her father was because of facts he was led to believe. He was unsure if he could ever get past his feelings he had felt for the last twenty years. Sure what he believed was wrong, but with the truth widely exposed, things he hadn’t ever known come to light his emotions were still high and raw.

Liam didn’t know how if he ever could get past the things he learned. Would he ever be able to forgive Bastien, his actions were still at the root of what caused him to lose his mother. Would he ever be able to let Hope in knowing how she came to be? What else had his father lied to him about? Was anything he was told the truth, or had his entire life been a lie? 

All feelings could wait. The most important thing was deciding what to do about Mara. _Fuck!_ Things couldn’t be more complicated. How was he supposed to deal with the woman who made him lose his mother when she was the mother of the woman he loved? 

Raven watched in stunned silence as the man she loved slowly started to spiral coming completely undone. She watched as years of training him to only show feelings such as rage slowly become forgotten. She knew he needed her, but in that moment she wasn’t sure how, or if she actually could help. Knowing that his years of pain and anguish from losing his mother was all because of her own had her worrying that he may no longer want anything to do with her. 

Raven felt like her entire life was crumbling around her. She hated her mother more in than moment more than she’d ever hated anyone before. She couldn’t understand how she could so easily make the decisions that caused Liam so much pain. _Why couldn’t she just help Emmaline? Why did she have to alert Constantine of Emmaline’s plans?_ Her heart ached knowing that the one to blame was her family. She knew she needed to be punished, Emmaline deserved to be avenged somehow. Could she stand by and watch her mother be punished by the only man to ever hold her heart? She felt as is if the fact that her mother was to blame for everything to befall Emmaline only complicated matters tenfold and she wasn’t sure if her relationship could survive. 

**Twenty years ago; Trenton, New Jersey Constantine:**

It was clear Constantine had misjudged Bastien’s loyalty to him, something he should have realized given the intimate nature of Bastien’s relationship with Emmaline. _Adulterous Bitch! After everything I did for her, everything I gave her!_ He felt like he had been taken for a fool, again. Never again. He would get it right this time. 

The one thing Bastien taught him was not to underestimate those in his control, free will was a powerful thing even if it was a falsehood. He needed someone he could control to ensure that there would be no further issues going forward. Mara has given him the intel needed of her own volition, yet that was worrisome. It was clear to him that she was worried about her own gain, he needed to ensure that she wouldn’t betray him and warn Emmaline. He had one avenue he could explore, it was questionable, but no less than the hit against his own wife. 

With his plan in place Constantine sat back, hands folded against his chest as he waited for Mara to arrive. A few moments later he heard a tentative tap at the door, a smug smile formed on his lips. _This time nothing will be left to chance._ “Come in.” He called out. 

Mara stepped into the room visibly shaking, unsure of why the boss wanted to see her. “You wanted to see me Sir?” She asked her voice quaking.

“Yes, please take a seat.” He replied gesturing to the seats across from him.

Mara sat, clasping her hands in her lap. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what he could want with her. _Has Raven done something?_

“So, I wanted to thank you for telling me about my wife’s plans.” He said drawing to his feet. He crossed to the bar cart pouring a few fingers of Scotch. “Drink?” He asked motioning with his hand.

“N-no thank you. What exactly did you want to see me about?” 

“Ah yes, getting right down to business I see. I like that in an associate.” He said bringing his tumblr to his lips drawing a long sip of the smooth Scotch. “As I said I wanted to thank you for alerting me to Emmaline’s plans to leave.” 

“O-of course. Is that all?” She replied drawing to stand.

“No of course not.” He responded once more sitting at his desk. “I understand you’ve been worried about your position here since your husband’s _untimely_ death.”

“Yes sir.”

“And I would be correct to assume that you gave me the information about Emmaline to secure your position here?” He questioned, eyebrow raised, drink at lips. 

“Y-yes Sir.”

“Very well.” He said, pursing his lips as if he were in thought. “Well, I can guarantee your position here for the foreseeable future—that is if you were willing to handle something for me.”

“A-anything.” She replied without hesitation.

“I need to ensure Emmaline won’t leave with Liam. Bastien was supposed to do the job but he refused, so now it’s yours. I need you to kill Emmaline.” 

“W-What? No I can’t do that!” She exclaimed in shock. She couldn’t be the reason Liam felt the same pain her daughter did. 

“Either you take care of Emmaline or you will never see Raven again, simple as that. Do you want to be a widow mourning the loss of her only child and her husband or do you want to ensure that you and Raven are taken care of?”

Mara’s eyes went wide. _No, not Raven!_ “Fine. I’ll do it.” _I’m sorry Liam, it’s for Raven, I can’t lose her._

“Very good. Let me know when it’s done.” He replied, his hand mentioned to the door. “You may leave now.” He sat back in his chair, sipping at his Scotch once more as he walked Mara hurriedly exit the room. _At least there shall be no surprises this time…_

**Present day; Trenton, New Jersey:**

Liam sat at his large oak desk, fingers drumming on the top, empty whisky glass in front of him. He was trying to sort through all he learned that day. He still couldn’t believe his father of all people had been behind his mothers hit, all because she wanted to take him away. Raven sat on the nearby couch, mindlessly scrolling through social media feeds; eyes flicking from one post to the next but registering none. She knew Liam was hurting, and she wouldn’t leave him alone, even if she was also struggling to process that her mother had been the one to enforce the hit. They both looked up when they heard a sharp knock at the door. _Must be Drake. I’m sure he’s heard by now._ “Come in.” Liam called out. 

The door swung open, Madeline glider into the room. “Liam.” She said smiling widely. “I was hoping to have a word, alone.” Her eyes flicked to Raven. “Eh, close enough.” She smoothed down the back of her dress, sitting across from Liam.

“Madeline, I believe it’s _proper_ to wait to be told to be seated.” Raven stated to platinum blonde woman. 

Madeline flicked her wrist towards Raven, ignoring the comment. “So I hear the cat is out of the bag so to speak.” She said, smirk on her rouge painted lips. “Are sure you still want to marry _her_ knowing what her family did to yours?” 

Liam appraised Madeline, allowing her words to sink in. “You knew!” 

Madeline laughed. “Of course I knew! I was meant to be by your side, to guide you! Why wouldn’t I know?” She laughed off the absurd thought. “But of course you had to go and mess up your part.”

“What are you talking about?” Liam growled, his jaw clenching.

“Bastien.” Madeline said, her face read of annoyance that she had to explain something so simple to him like he was a child. “You were meant to loathe him, hate him so much you would be driven to destroy him.” She tapped a perfectly manicured nail against her leg. “With me by your side you would have, but you had to go and break the engagement and ruin everything.” The last words spat from her mouth like something that tasted vile. “I tried to warn you, but you had to follow your heart like some simpleton.” A soft smile formed on her perfectly painted lips. “Now, can you stop playing this charade and you finally admit that you need me by your side?”

Liam felt his rage boil, growing hotter in his veins threatening to consume him. “You actually think I would choose to marry you, after you admit to trying to trick me?” He sat forward, planting his palms on his desk. “Madeline I _never_ planned on marrying you, why do you think I came up with excuses for four years to postpone? You will _never_ be by my side! And from this day forward you are no longer welcome in my home.” Liam all but growled, he was absolutely seething in anger. It was talking all of his willpower to not take matters into his own hands. He knew he needed to remain calm, she was trying to goad him and he could not allow her to win. He was angry and hurt, but with his father’s insistence that anything but anger and rage was weak he was able to contain the overwhelming pain he felt and learning how much he was being used and played by his own father. 

Madeline’s smile faltered for a second. “Fine, have it your way.” Her emerald eyes shone with pride as she stood, her lips curved up into a sinister smile. “But just know without me you will never find your brother.” She said spinning on her heel, platinum blonde locks swaying behind her as she glided from the room feeling sure in herself that she had him where she wanted him. 

_Brother? And Mara said something about my father refusing to lose **another** child?_ His mind raced as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he may actually have two siblings he never knew about. 

“Liam, what did she mean by brother?” Raven questioned. 

“I don’t know but I intend to find out.” Liam replied, running a hand over his tired face. All the new facts not only turned his life upside down, but punched all the energy out of him. He needed to learn more, find out more about this possible sibling he never heard of before. He felt in his gut it had to be true, why else would his father take such extreme measures to keep his mother from leaving? One thing he was positive of, Madeline was only saying what she thought would gain his favor and put her by his side. 

He wouldn’t allow her to win, he didn’t need her. As much as it pained him there was one other person who may know the truth. As much as he’d grown to hate him, he was surprised that he trusted him more than those he’d already spoken to. 

Liam was surprised that he was about to turn to the last person he ever thought he would for help. There was only one remaining question, would Bastien help him after his attempt on Liza?


End file.
